


Impressos Para Jongdae

by efieme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Chenbaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, ptbr
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efieme/pseuds/efieme
Summary: Baekhyun é um ilustrador que mora em um apartamento no quarto andar. Quando seu vizinho do terceiro andar, do apartamento exatamente abaixo do seu, compra uma impressora Wireless e esquece de colocar senha, vê nisso a oportunidade de dar um empurrãozinho para ele traçar novos caminhos e preencher seus dias de cores.





	Impressos Para Jongdae

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente postada por mim na comunidade amino EXO Sarang.
> 
> Olá!  
> Esta é a primeira vez que publico no AO3. Ainda estou um pouco perdida, mas criando expectativas!
> 
> Boa leitura!

            Byun Baekhyun era aquele cara que tinha suas reclamações prolongadas com a operadora provedora de internet. Já conhecia uns três ou até cinco atendentes só de falarem os cumprimentos padrão da empresa, e eles já tinham gravado seu nome enquanto continham suspiros de decepção.

            E não é que Baekhyun fosse um cliente chato, mas ninguém conseguia resolver seu problema de instabilidade de conexão. Provavelmente já era de seu direito receber um ressarcimento pela falha de serviço, um pacote promocional, alguma tentativa de compensação por parte da empresa. Mas o caso era que, bem onde ele morava, seu provedor tinha problemas para lidar com uma estrutura que não aguentava o tranco há meses.

 

            Ele tentava manter a paciência, respirava fundo três vezes antes de ligar para o 0800 e até era muito gentil ao ser atendido mesmo sentindo o estresse o consumir como fogo. Mas se passasse mais um mês sem conseguir resolver, trocaria de provedora sem se importar de pagar a multa por quebra de contrato. Não eram simples navegações por redes sociais, vídeos no YouTube e espiadas no Tumblr as atividades afetadas por essa queda constante de conexão. Baekhyun dependia da internet para trabalhar.

            Como ilustrador freelancer, precisava de acesso constante e veloz. Se Baekhyun tinha que passar os dias pendurado no telefone pedindo por reparos na rede, isso não importava aos seus clientes. O trabalho deveria ser entregue dentro do prazo, porque uma hora de atraso poderia significar trabalho jogado no lixo. Uma perda de reunião de apresentação de projeto ou campanha publicitária e aqueles que o contrataram não teriam um _sim_ dos grandes chefes. Sairia menos caro então perder o dinheiro pagando a multa do que os trabalhos com datas estreitas.

 

            Naquela sexta-feira em especial, tinha tanto trabalho acumulado para envio como nunca tivera desde o término da faculdade. Já tinha recebido e-mails de dois clientes perguntando se ele mandaria os pedidos antes do horário de almoço, tinha outras três artes para mandar às catorze horas e queria que tudo aquilo se resolvesse o mais rápido possível para que pudesse se jogar no sofá e ter o passatempo tranquilizante de olhar para o teto por uma hora ininterrupta sem pensamentos apressados.

 

            _Erro DNS._

 

            Já era onze e meia. O modem ou Baekhyun sairia voando pela janela daquele apartamento do quarto andar a qualquer momento. No alto de seus vinte e sete anos, ele ainda não era capaz de evitar um nervosismo que o balançava de cima a baixo a cada data final. Talvez chegasse aos quarenta anos ainda sem poder olhar para os imprevistos com a tranquilidade da maioria das pessoas que carrega experiência nos ombros.

 

            Buscou todas as alternativas possíveis. Roteou a internet do celular, mas ela era lenta demais para aqueles arquivos pesados e em questão de cinco minutos lá estava uma mensagem dizendo que já tinha atingido cem porcento da franquia; mexeu nas configurações do computador até achar que poderia acabar estragando tudo de vez; apertou todos os encaixes dos fios e socou o modem num ímpeto de raiva. Aquele era um dia em que não acordar teria o poupado muito.

            Clicou no ícone de internet numa última esperança. Ele sabia que não teria nada ali para salvá-lo, mas a ilusão o dava uma faísca de sagacidade. A pequena janela abriu.

 

            _KimDae92_

_Rede aberta, segura. Conectar automaticamente?_

 

            Selecionou a opção e cruzou os dedos. Os segundos que se seguiram com a um _pop-up_ mostrando o progresso de conexão o tomaram de uma expectativa altíssima.

 

            _Conectado à rede KimDae92._

 

            Um grito agudo de comemoração deixou suas cordas vocais e ele vibrou. Se fosse _Wi-Fi_ de outra provedora de internet, provavelmente teria seu dia salvo pela velocidade decente de conexão. Voltou à página aberta no navegador, a de seu e-mail, e atualizou.

 

            _Não foi possível se conectar à internet. Verifique sua conexão._

 

            Agora sem dúvidas era ele quem sairia voando pela janela. Seu modem não era o único na vizinhança a não colaborar.

            Depois de alguns minutos tentando alterar configurações e puxar os curtos cabelos de sua cabeça enquanto bufava, se deu conta que se tratava de um sinal de impressora wireless sem senha. A frustração bateu e foi com dois socos cruzados.

 

+

 

            Até chegar as catorze horas, Baekhyun já tinha feito correria suficiente para uma semana toda. A muito custo e rendendo todos os xingamentos que guardava em relação à sua operadora há tempos junto ao telefone, conseguiu ficar online com tempo e velocidade suficientes para terminar todas as suas tarefas. O coração ainda estava em um ritmo agitado pela adrenalina que toda aquela pressa o causou, e ele precisou ficar quinze minutos deitado no sofá olhando para o teto numa tentativa de se acalmar, até lembrar que seu objetivo do dia era concluir tudo para se deitar no sofá e olhar para o teto sem culpa.

            Como acontece quando se encara o teto por tanto tempo, é que o surgimento de pensamentos aleatórios num fluxo constante faz com que a última coisa em que o indivíduo se foque seja teto. Não seria diferente com aquela cabeça caótica de Baekhyun. Ele pensou desde qual deveria ser o número mundial de pessoas deitadas no sofá naquele exato momento até qual a probabilidade de elas estarem encarando o teto assim como ele.

            Entre tantos pensamentos aleatórios, veio um sobre mais cedo. Aquele sinal de impressora sem fio, _KimDae92_. Aquele nome de sinal não o parecia estranho. Mais algumas divagações depois, ele resgatou uma memória da quarta-feira daquela mesma semana.

            Seu prédio era pequeno e as caras conhecidas, ainda que muitas bocas permanecessem caladas umas em relação às outras, abrindo exceções muitas vezes apenas para papear com o porteiro de riso frouxo. Em grande parte dos casos, a relação entre vizinhos se resumia a cumprimentos de cabeça e sorrisos educados e discretos, que se desfaziam assim que se davam as costas, porque aquela vida corrida não dispunha de tempo para mantê-los.

            Não era sempre que se decoravam os nomes ou mesmo se ficava sabendo, porque não se abria brecha para ficar sabendo mais uns dos outros além dos números dos apartamentos. Se conheciam em sua maioria por _vizinho do 102_ , _o do 203_ e assim por diante. O mesmo com o vizinho do apartamento abaixo do seu, o 301.

Ele tinha curiosidade de saber o nome daquele rapaz, afinal não poderia negar que achava o cara bonito e de presença. Só que não conseguia chegar facilmente nas pessoas e, considerando que moravam no mesmo prédio, se o vizinho não só não curtisse como também fosse contra e tivesse nojo de um homem demonstrar interesse pelo outro, Baekhyun poderia acabar enfrentando sérios problemas para continuar morando naquele prédio.

Na quarta-feira, porém, foi poupado de qualquer esforço. Após vencer três lances de escada, sem muita pressa para chegar ao seu apartamento, viu um homem junto à porta do vizinho do 301, usando uniforme de uma das grandes lojas locais e carregando uma caixa grande. Aparentemente ele já havia tocado a campainha ou batido na porta, porque não demorou muito para o morador do apartamento a abrir.

— Senhor Kim Jongdae?

— Eu mesmo.

 

_Kim Jongdae, então._

 

— Eu preciso que o senhor assine essas duas vias aqui pra mim. Onde eu posso deixar a impressora?

— Pode ser em cima do sofá mesmo, por favor. Ainda não arrumei espaço pra ela na mesa.

 

Certo, agora sabia o nome dele. Mas usaria essa informação pra quê? _“Olá, eu sou Baekhyun e sei que seu nome é Jongdae. Prazer!”_? Não. Seria mentira afirmar que não procurou por aquele nome nas redes sociais, acabando por não o encontrar, mas saber disso não o ajudaria a iniciar uma conversa cara a cara, que era o único meio disponível. Deixou de lado.

 

Juntou as pontas. Kim Jongdae, impressora. Impressora Wireless, _KimDae92_. Sem perfil em redes sociais. Esquecer de colocar senha na impressora. Provavelmente seu vizinho não era lá muito entendido das tecnologias e segurança, ou simplesmente tinha preguiça para ambas as coisas.

 

+

 

            Tinha curiosidade sobre aquele cara de semblante desanimado. Aquele tal de Jongdae andava sempre parecendo cansado e até um pouco aflito, mas quando se dirigia um singelo cumprimento a ele, o sorriso cordial com que correspondia quebrava um pouco daquela primeira impressão que passava. Baekhyun começou a reparar nele por sua figura num todo, mas o sorriso foi ganhando uma atenção especial com o tempo. Não era do tipo de sorriso que parece ser brecha para uma conversa ou coisa do tipo, era apenas um gesto de educação que distribuía a todos igualmente.

 

            Baekhyun caiu no sono muito cedo naquela sexta-feira e, consequentemente, no sábado seguinte acordou bem cedo. Sentiu fome, mas desde os armários até à geladeira nada despertava seu interesse. Decidiu então escovar os dentes, vestir qualquer roupa menos bagunçada que a com que dormiu e comprar qualquer coisa menos seca e sem gosto que as bolachas do armário no mercado da esquina. Tomou rumo escada abaixo.

 

            — Oi, seu Jongdae!

            — Bom dia, seu Minseok. Não te dão descanso nem fim de semana?

            — Amanhã o Sehun faz o meu horário e domingo que vem eu faço o dele. Pouca folga pro tanto que a gente fica aqui, sabe como é. Mas e então, como foi a caçada essa semana? Já te chamaram pra alguma coisa?

            — Tá complicado, viu... — Jongdae apoiou os cotovelos sobre o balcão do porteiro e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, que se embrenharam nos cabelos num gesto firme que os levava para trás. Suspirou. — Se eu passar mais um mês sem trabalho, não sobra pro aluguel do mês que vem. A sorte é que eu tinha umas economias guardadas, então esse mês tá dando pra me manter até que bem. Mas é muito ruim não ter garantia, é muito ruim.

 

            Mais uma vez Baekhyun tinha respostas dadas sem fazer nenhuma pergunta enquanto transitava pelas escadas. Numa situação daquelas não só já tinha ficado com um ar triste como também de desespero generalizado. Agora tinha mais estabilidade, mas nem sempre teve um volume tão bom de trabalho. Conquistou clientes fixos com o tempo, mas mais de uma vez esteve com medo de não conseguir encomenda até o dia de pagar o aluguel. Agora já tinha aquele apartamento próprio, então era uma preocupação a menos, mas entendia bem pelo que Jongdae estava passando.

 

            — Mas afinal, o que o senhor faz mesmo?

            — Eu faço _jingles_ comerciais. Música pra propaganda de marca, campanha, esse tipo de coisa. Só que a empresa onde eu tava trabalhando começou a demitir o pessoal porque entrou em crise. Não era grande coisa também, mas eu precisava.

            — Quando o senhor ver já vai conseguir alguma coisa, pensamento positivo! Boa sorte!

            — Muito obrigado, eu tô precisando mesmo...

 

            Dane-se as comidas com gosto, ficariam para mais tarde. Baekhyun correu de volta escadaria acima, entrou no apartamento e ligou seu computador. Teve uma ideia e precisava colocar em prática, e as bolachas sem graça enganariam seu estômago até que terminasse.

 

+

 

            _“Olá, muito obrigado por me instalar!_

_Esta é uma mensagem automática da sua impressora. Fico feliz que tenha escolhido nossa marca e me adquirido. Em agradecimento, estarei enviando mensagens impressas de vez em quando, mas não se preocupe quanto ao gasto do cartucho. É por nossa conta!_

_Desejo um ótimo dia!”_

 

            Baekhyun tentava soar convincente naquela mensagem, que era para parecer um recurso automático disponibilizado pela marca do aparelho para convencer o público de que era a empresa mais atenciosa do mercado. Ela já tinha uma boa fama, mas aquilo ia um pouco além do que fazia.

            A coisa toda ficou ainda mais fora dos padrões de impressões automáticas de teste e atualização feitas de tempos em tempos quando ele inseriu uma ilustração um pouco abaixo da mensagem. Era uma caixa de papelão com o símbolo da marca da impressora, e dela um personagem _chibi_ colocando a cabeça para fora. O personagem era uma versão mais fofa de Baekhyun, que no fundo sabia o quão escancarado aquilo iria ficar, mas fingia que não e sabia que, de qualquer maneira, não tinha nada a perder.

            Se conectou à impressora _KimDae92_ e enviou a página finalizada para imprimir. Agora não tinha mais volta. A sorte é que o vizinho, mesmo que viesse a estranhar aquilo, não teria como descobrir que foi Baekhyun que fez a impressão.

            Sobre o gasto de tinta que Jongdae teria com aquelas mensagens imprevistas, Baekhyun planejou antes. Seria egoísmo fazer o que bem entendesse, porque cartuchos são caros, e se ele estava desempregado, seria sua última prioridade. Já que Baekhyun até que era financeiramente tranquilo desde que ganhara mais visibilidade em sua carreira, não o prejudicaria tanto repor os cartuchos do vizinho de vez em quando.

Era só arranjar uma caixa de papelão, colocar o refil ali, fechar com um selo contendo o endereço de Jongdae, para assim parecer algo mais oficial e convincente e deixar em frente à sua porta. Claro que seria completamente normal uma empresa enviar insumos gratuitos, nenhuma suspeita sobre isso, Baekhyun tentava se fazer acreditar.

            Seu plano do dia ainda não estava completo, mas precisava esperar algumas horas para que não ficasse na cara que a situação era completamente absurda. Tinha mais uma impressão para enviar, que o exigiu certa pesquisa.

 

            Nove horas da noite. Até ali, deu tempo de adiantar mais algumas encomendas, comprar comidas mais saborosas e assistir alguns filmes. Se distraiu muito, mas conseguiu lembrar de executar a missão. Voltou ao computador, se ajeitando na cadeira e estalando os dedos.

 

            _“Olá!_

_Conforme o seu CPF registrado no ato da compra desta impressora, pudemos analisar alguns dados profissionais do senhor. Como o diferencial das minhas configurações em relação às outras do mercado é exercer funções de assistente, uso as informações da compra para poder oferecer informações de seu interesse._

_Portanto, pude constatar que o senhor não possui carteira assinada no momento e extraí informações curriculares. Espero que não se incomode de eu ter tomado a liberdade de pesquisar algumas vagas e concursos que podem ser de seu interesse._

_Nas folhas a seguir, poderá conferir anúncios conferidos pela última vez no dia 7 de julho, às 13h30min.”_

 

            A ilustração da vez era o personagem _chibi_ correndo com diversas folhas na mão, algumas caindo de suas mãos pelo caminho.

 

            Baekhyun não fazia ideia se as marcas ficavam sabendo informações de seus clientes, provavelmente apenas as lojas as possuíam. E que empresa no mundo coletaria os dados para auxiliar os clientes dessa forma? Era possível saber tudo isso através do CPF? Ele só escreveu tudo daquele jeito para parecer mais técnico e sério, mas aquilo gritava o absurdo. A intenção continuava boa, mas não deixava de ser uma das coisas mais questionáveis que Baekhyun já fez.

 

+

 

            Jongdae estava comendo chips de batata no sofá enquanto escutava música nos fones de ouvido. Entre uma música e outra havia curtos instantes de silêncio, e foi em desses que um barulho o fez ter um sobressalto. Vinha da mesa e mantinha um ritmo contínuo, o que o deixou intrigado e o fez levantar para checar.

            Folhas saindo de sua impressora. Na manhã daquele dia aconteceu o mesmo, o que já tinha estranhado, mas que foi explicado logo em seguida ao ler uma mensagem de boas-vindas da máquina. Só que dessa vez eram três folhas, e não conseguia imaginar por que o aparelho faria duas impressões automáticas no mesmo dia. Não seria de vez em quando?

            Leu a mensagem. Ao colocar os olhos sobre as palavras _“seu CPF”_ , o coração já acelerou com a possibilidade de que fosse um informe sobre alguma dívida que estivesse sujando seu nome. Continuou a ler, entendeu que não se tratava disso, se assustou novamente pela impressora e a marca saberem tanto de si e ficou perplexo com a situação. Isso é permitido?

            Checou as duas folhas seguintes. Muitas vagas de emprego, algumas se encaixando melhor em seu perfil profissional do que outras; salários a combinar, salários baixos e salários tentadores; oportunidades avaliadas por currículo e outras por concurso; empresas grandes, pequenas e trabalhos freelance. A testa enrugada de estranhamento relaxou e os olhos ganharam brilho. Aquilo ainda não fazia sentido, mas também não fazia sentido a vida colocar oportunidades do nada em suas mãos. Não tinha razão para reclamar de um absurdo tão bom.

             Jongdae passou a noite entrando em contato com os ofertantes das vagas por email, planejando ligar para seus telefones e visitar as empresas nos dias úteis da semana. Mas entre todos aqueles anúncios caprichosamente distribuídos pelas folhas, o que mais o chamou a atenção fora um sobre um concurso.

            Consistia em compor uma música sobre o tema educação infantil. A melhor seria selecionada para a campanha do ano seguinte de uma grande emissora de televisão e rádio, acrescentando muito ao currículo do ganhador, que poderia vir a exercer funções fixas no grupo da empresa ou em alguma parceira comercial. Era tudo o que Jongdae queria.

            Mas apenas querer não traz conquista, e para isso precisava começar a se mexer. O fim das inscrições era no dia trinta de julho, então tinha que correr para fazer arranjo, escrever letra, gravar e fazer ajustes. A sorte era que tinha um bom microfone e acessórios para garantir a qualidade do áudio porque, ainda que fosse quase certo que teria que regravar a música em um estúdio de boa estrutura caso fosse selecionado, apresentar preocupação e capricho mesmo em uma versão _demo_ causa boa impressão.

 

            Ficou até à uma da manhã escrevendo e-mails e organizando suas ideias, quando o sono o tomou de jeito e percebeu que estava quase dormindo em frente ao computador. Deixaria para imprimir os currículos que distribuiria presencialmente depois do horário de almoço, que provavelmente seria o momento em que iria acordar. Comprara a impressora como forma de investimento já que, depois de fazer as contas do quanto estava gastando e do quanto ainda teria de gastos imprimindo currículos e cópias de documentos, percebeu que valia mais a pena comprar logo o aparelho.

 

            Acabou saindo melhor do que a encomenda, ainda que de maneira inexplicável.

 

+

 

            Uma semana passou sem que Baekhyun escrevesse e ilustrasse algo para mandar para seu vizinho. A demanda de trabalho começou a subir junto com seu cansaço, e tudo o que ele fazia era trabalhar e dormir, trabalhar e dormir e trabalhar e dormir. Foi sugado completamente pelas tarefas durante cinco dias. Quando a coisa pareceu acalmar, se lembrou de voltar a colocar em prática seus planos.

 

            Naquele domingo saiu de seu apartamento apenas para colocar o lixo para fora, porque seu objetivo era dormir por mais várias horas para compensar as noites em grande parte gastas em frente ao computador. Entre um lance de escadas e outro, deu de cara com Jongdae. Sorrisos educados foram trocados, mas o vizinho parecia estar sorrindo antes mesmo de se cumprimentarem.

            Milagre, ele estava com toda a expressão mais aliviada e animada do que na semana anterior. Não foi só legal vê-lo assim, mas deu uma faísca de entusiasmo em Baekhyun. Começou a fazer perguntas a si mesmo, todas envolvendo a possibilidade de Jongdae ter encontrado naqueles anúncios enviados da maneira mais peculiar possível a oportunidade que precisava e ter sido chamado.

            Isso o animava, não só pelo pensamento de que talvez tivesse conseguido dar uma ajudinha a alguém, mas também todas as consequências disso. Se Jongdae encontrasse um emprego, ao final do mês seguinte teria dinheiro para pagar o aluguel. Se conseguisse pagar o aluguel e não tivesse planos de mudança, permaneceria morando naquele prédio. Se continuasse morando ali por um longo tempo, talvez Baekhyun tivesse a oportunidade e tomasse a coragem necessária para chegar e conversar com ele, talvez até jogando um charme. Mas acreditava que para isso precisava de muito tempo.

            Depois de jogar o lixo fora, voltou ao seu apartamento e foi direto ligar o computador. A _impressora de Jongdae_ tinha mais um trabalho a fazer.

 

            _“Olá!_

_Como sua impressora, te desejo um ótimo dia!_

_Tenha sempre um sorriso em seu rosto e ele iluminará o seu caminho.”_

 

            A mensagem era acompanhada de uma ilustração do personagem _chibi_ de Baekhyun desenhando um rosto feliz, que retratava bem as características marcantes do rosto de Jongdae. Sua boca tinha cantos levemente erguidos, lembrava um gatinho. Seus olhos eram delicados, assim como as pálpebras. As sobrancelhas eram as mais retas e alinhadas que Baekhyun já vira na vida.

 

            Isso era ridículo. Qualquer um perceberia que era o tipo de coisa impossível de uma impressora fazer. Baekhyun sabia, mas novamente, fingiria que estava tudo nos conformes. _É como quando dão a frase do dia no rádio, poxa._ Enviou.

 

+

 

            Jongdae entendeu que não estava procurando em todos os lugares que poderia. Perguntava a colegas da área, entrava em contato presencialmente com as empresas e acabava muitas vezes perdendo a viagem, imprimia currículos e distribuía como louco. Quem dera ele tivesse conhecido aqueles sites de anúncios de vagas antes.

            A impressora, ainda que tudo aquilo permanecesse bem estranho e talvez fosse até digno de processo à empresa fabricante por coleta de informações pessoais sem autorização, se tornou seu anjo e sua guia. Quando ela imprimiu as vagas, cada uma tinha seu link de acesso, e em muitas ele não precisou redigir e-mails, só fazer cadastros que serviriam para toda vez que quisesse se candidatar a uma vaga.

            Agora estava ficando um pouco mais tranquilo, porque daquelas vagas todas já estava negociando dois trabalhos freelance para empresas pequenas. Se fechassem acordo, já ganharia uma grana no mês seguinte, curta, mas tudo era bem-vindo. Seria algo bem tranquilo de fazer conforme as especificações dadas pelo contratante, então não estava aflito. Sua maior preocupação era aquele concurso.

            Aquela campanha anual da grande emissora poderia mudar sua carreira. Ganharia reconhecimento e se abririam muitas portas para trabalhos muito relevantes para si. Precisava se empenhar, fazer uma letra difícil de se esquecer, mas que não fosse chata e que passasse bem a mensagem que a emissora estava propondo.

            Só tinha um — grande — problema: Zero inspiração. A pressão de fazer aquilo ser perfeito era tanta que qualquer coisa que Jongdae fazia parecia não estar nem perto de ficar à altura.

 

            — Vamos todos juntos... construir o futuro da nação... — _Mas que porcaria é essa...? Parece que já ouvi isso mil vezes, tá muito clichê._ Bufou e deu uma leve batida da palma da mão contra o violão. Outras tentativas se seguiram com insatisfação e uma enxurrada de autocríticas, terminando lá pelas três horas da tarde com Jongdae frustrado jogado no sofá.

            Quando finalmente conseguiu levantar e encarar a derrota do dia, percebeu que tinha mais uma folha na saída de sua impressora. Não sabia ao certo desde quando ela estava ali, mas não ouviu o barulho do aparelho em momento algum.

            Era mais carinhoso do que o esperado de uma máquina. Não poderia negar, achou aquilo fofo demais. Ainda que quisesse uma explicação mais convincente do motivo pelo qual sua impressora o mandava aquelas coisas e nunca antes tivesse ficado tão satisfeito com itens de tecnologia que não tivessem a ver com música, não conseguia não achar que aquele foi um dos melhores investimentos que já fizera. Scanneava, imprimia, funcionava por rede sem fio e ainda procurava meios de o tirar do aperto. Uma impressora não, uma salvadora.

            Olhou o desenho que a imagem trazia. Achou uma graça, analisou, começou a pensar e foi juntando ideias. Depois de alguns instantes, a adrenalina o tomou por completo.

            O personagem mascote da marca da impressora parecia uma criança. Uma criança desenhando um rosto feliz. Lápis na mão, desenho, desenho que remete à criatividade. Criatividade inventa coisas, move, faz a diferença. Rosto sorrindo, felicidade. Fazer a diferença pode trazer um futuro mais feliz. Para que alguém faça a diferença é preciso lhe dar oportunidades. Educação é uma oportunidade.

            A cabeça de Jongdae funcionou num fluxo rápido, até meio caótico, porque era muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. Mas era tudo o que precisava.

Pegou o violão.

 

_Um menino com o futuro na mão_

_A cabeça longe, mas os pés no chão_

 

Foi o início da canção em que permaneceu trabalhando pelas duas semanas seguintes, dando por terminada no dia 28, dois dias antes do prazo final de inscrição. Mesmo assim, no último dia, ouviu o que fez umas quinze vezes seguidas, revisou, percebeu que estava como tinha que ser e finalmente enviou doze minutos antes que a página de inscrição fechasse. Foi a maior sensação de alívio que sentiu nos últimos anos.

Durante aquelas duas semanas de intenso trabalho criativo, permaneceu recebendo as mensagens motivacionais e informativos de vagas de sua impressora. E a cada uma ela parecia mais _humana_. Jongdae não sabia se ficava feliz por ter adquirido um produto muito inteligente ou se ficava triste porque as maiores demonstrações de carinho e preocupação que recebera nos últimos tempos eram de uma máquina. Às vezes, queria que ela fosse uma pessoa.

 

+

 

            Baekhyun tinha que sair para comprar alguns materiais de desenho, principalmente, folhas. Faria alguns estudos de traços e técnicas, porque mesmo que já trabalhasse com isso há bastante tempo, nunca deixaria de ser um aprendiz. Era preciso continuar se atualizando, aprimorando conhecimentos e se desafiar.

            Não tinha pressa, mas seguiu um ritmo animado ao descer as escadas.

 

+

 

            — É, você ainda vai ter que me aturar aqui por um bom tempo, seu Minseok.

            — Eu fico feliz que o senhor tenha conseguido sair do aperto, daqui a pouco já ia te chamar pra substituir o Sehun. — O porteiro riu. — Mas então, é coisa fixa? Tem garantia?

            — Ainda não, por enquanto estou fazendo uns trabalhos por conta. A empresa dá a oferta, eu faço, entrego e acabou. Não é o dinheiro que eu ganharia estando numa firma, mas dando pra viver tá ótimo. É só ficar eu ficar de olho nas vagas que a minha impressora manda.

            — Na sua o quê? — O porteiro piscou e deu uma mexida de cabeça em incompreensão. Achou que tinha ouvido errado.

            — É, é bem estranho, mas a minha impressora me manda mensagens automáticas tanto em relação a empregos quanto coisas motivacionais. Eu já pensei em ir na loja perguntar se é assim mesmo, mas de qualquer maneira, gosto disso.

            — Olha, eu tenho impressora e ela não faz isso não... Não sei, vai ver é porque é até que barata, mas não sabia que dava pra fazer isso não. Ah, espera, o seu Baekhyun ali deve saber melhor sobre isso. Ô seu Baekhyun! Vem cá tirar uma dúvida pra gente, por favor!

            Baekhyun ficou um pouco surpreso de ser convidado para a conversa. Não sabia do que se tratava, mas ficou meio animado de ser chamado com entusiasmo pelo porteiro simpático. Também criou uma certa expectativa pela presença de Jongdae.

            — Oi, seu Minseok! Oi, vizinho.

            — Jongdae, prazer. — Ofereceu a mão para um aperto, que logo Baekhyun tomou.

            — Baekhyun, é um prazer também.

            — Então, seu Baekhyun, é que o seu Jongdae estava contando aqui que a impressora dele faz umas coisas estranhas... — Baekhyun ficou em sinal de alerta. — Como o senhor já comentou comigo que trabalha com coisa de desenho digital, que às vezes tem que scannear o que faz à mão pra finalizar no computador, eu achei que o senhor poderia ajudar.

            — Ah, sim...

            — Desenho digital? Que legal.

            — É...

            — Então, é assim. A minha impressora faz impressões automáticas, com mensagens que parecem muito fofinhas pra ser coisa de uma máquina. Ela até descobriu que eu tô desempregado! Começou a mandar anúncio de vagas. Isso tudo é muito legal, mas não parece algo que um aparelho desse seria capaz...

            Baekhyun sentiu o desespero subir, mas usaria a cara de pau para dar um jeito nisso.

            — Ah, mas essas modernas já fazem isso... A minha também imprime mensagens automáticas! Eu posso te mostrar uma, é super normal.

            Não tinha muita ideia se ainda tinha o controle da situação, principalmente quando Jongdae se convidou para ir consigo ao seu apartamento.

            — Posso ir com você? Aí já vou aprendendo melhor a usar a impressora. Tem problema?

            Não tinha e tinha. Não tinha, porque Baekhyun ficou muito tempo pensando em como se aproximar e aquela era uma oportunidade da vida colocando Jongdae em seu apartamento. Tinha, porque era Jongdae em seu apartamento. Não sabia se conseguiria agir sem parecer um pouco abobalhado, já que tinha outra pessoa ali atravessando os limites da sua zona de conforto suprema. Mas não custava ao menos tentar parecer tranquilo e sereno.

            Subiram. Baekhyun entrou, se dirigiu ao computador e Jongdae foi logo atrás.

            — Olha, ela atualizou há três dias atrás, então eu vou ter que forçar ela a fazer outra busca por atualização pra sair a mensagem. Mas ela faz isso sozinha quando a marca manda atualização.

            Demorou um pouco, mas a folha finalmente foi impressa. Era um texto muito simples e objetivo explicando a atualização do aparelho. Sem figuras, só a fonte Arial, preta e pequena. Jongdae pegou e analisou a página franzindo o cenho.

            — A minha não é assim... É tudo mais bonito e a fonte é maior. Fora que essa mensagem aqui é completamente robótica em relação às que eu recebo. — Não estava nem um pouco convencido.

            — É que varia de modelo pra modelo, sabe? A minha manda coisa bem básica, mas manda, como pode ver.

 

            Jongdae se apoiou na mesa, que estava um tanto bagunçada, enquanto ainda analisava a impressão, quando reparou em algo familiar.

            A mesma carinha feliz sendo desenhada por um personagem fofinho.

            — É isso aqui que eu recebo. Baekhyun, como você tem isso? — Ele parecia até um pouco incrédulo. Ali poderia ser o fim da linha para Baekhyun. O caso é que, quando tentou mandar aquela impressão para Jongdae, não percebeu que sua impressora é que estava conectada, não a do outro. A folha ficou ali por cima da mesa, para servir de papel de rabisco quando necessário.

            — Ah, isso! Isso também é coisa que a impressora manda, viu?

            Jongdae olhou de novo para a impressora do vizinho.

            — Mas a sua é de outra marca.

 

            Baekhyun teria que apelar para mentiras, e até que não era tão ruim nisso.

            — É que eu tenho uma impressora dessa marca, mas comprei essa outra aqui. A dessa marca está estragada. — Conseguiu não demonstrar nervosismo, mas aparentemente aquilo não foi convincente o suficiente para Jongdae, que com uma cara de desconfiado disse que era melhor ir agora, porque precisava terminar uns trabalhos. Quando a porta se fechou e ficou sozinho, Baekhyun se jogou no sofá e abafou um grito no estofamento do móvel. Vergonha.

 

+

 

            Setembro chegou e com ele um telefonema para Jongdae, que ao atender teve que conter um grito de comemoração.

 

            — Então, eu sou Do Kyungsoo, representante do Grupo ImaComp. Estou entrando em contato para informar que a sua canção foi selecionada para a nossa campanha do ano que vem sobre educação.

 

            Jongdae se conteve e começaram a conversar e acertar tudo. Iria a uma reunião, decidiriam detalhes da gravação oficial nos estúdios da empresa e tentariam terminar tudo o mais rápido possível. O representante explicou a necessidade de finalizar a parte do som com antecedência, porque ainda teriam que trabalhar a parte visual da campanha, que precisaria acompanhar o ritmo da música e por isso seria feita depois.

            Depois de desligar o telefone, Jongdae sentiu que o que estava para fazer era tolo, mas a felicidade era tanta que precisava demonstrar sua gratidão. Desajeitadamente abraçou a impressora e caiu em uma risada plena e vitoriosa. Em seguida, se encaminhou à portaria para comemorar com Minseok.

 

+

 

            No final de setembro, Baekhyun estava bem tranquilo. Todas as encomendas — e eram muitas — finalizadas e devidamente enviadas aos contratantes, a internet resolveu colaborar consigo e agora conseguia até assistir filmes online sem o carregamento travar a cada cinco minutos.

            Foi num desses momentos de distração gostosa que recebeu uma ligação.

            — Alô?

            — Alô. Byun Baekhyun?

            — Eu mesmo, boa tarde.

            — Boa tarde. Eu sou Do Kyungsoo, representante da ImaComp, e estou entrando em contato para oferecer uma oportunidade de trabalho conosco. Nós estivemos analisando seu portfólio de ilustração e gostamos muito do seu material. Acreditamos que ele se encaixa muito bem com a nossa proposta para a campanha que a emissora promoverá ano que vem. O tema é educação infantil, e muitos de seus desenhos são leves, delicados e adoráveis, e seria ótimo fazer a animação da vinheta em cima deles. Combinam com a estética da mensagem que queremos passar. O senhor estaria interessado?

            Baekhyun jamais perderia uma oportunidade como aquela. Sua carreira já estava indo muito bem, mas com um trabalho com uma empresa como aquela, ganharia muito prestígio.

            — Claro! Seria uma honra.

            — Certo. Podemos marcar uma reunião aqui na empresa junto com os animadores?

            — Podemos sim. O que eu preciso levar?

            — Traga por favor um pendrive com seus trabalhos mais delicados e os que você achar mais fofos, porque assim os animadores já vão ter uma ideia de com que estarão trabalhando, sua identidade e um currículo vitae. É só pela parte burocrática mesmo, sabe como é.

            — Certo. Tem alguma previsão de dia para a reunião?

            — Ainda preciso acertar com os animadores, mas já vou te falar o endereço. Está com papel e caneta?

            — Só um minutinho... Pronto, estou. Pode falar.

            Anotou o que o representante ditava ao telefone e deram por combinado. Ainda teria que aguardar outro telefonema dali um tempo com mais detalhes da reunião, mas estava tudo praticamente certo.

 

            Quando data e horário foram definitivamente acertados, Baekhyun foi informado e começou a organizar seu material para apresentar aqueles que trabalhariam dando vida aos seus traços. Assim que colocou tudo no pendrive, fez uma revisão de seu currículo e, quando terminado, colocou para imprimir.

            Só que da sua impressora não estava saindo nada. Tentou de novo, mas a máquina continuava inativa e silenciosa. Desligou, ligou e tentou de novo. Nada. Esperou um pouco, tentou de novo e dela nada saiu, ainda que o computador exibisse uma mensagem de que a impressão foi finalizada com sucesso.

            Quando ia tentar de novo, porém, alguém bateu à sua porta. Ficou surpreso, porque o porteiro não tinha anunciado a chegada de ninguém. Olhou pelo olho mágico da porta.

            Era Jongdae. Abriu.

 

            — Eu acho que isso é seu.

 

            O vizinho o entregou um pequeno amontoado de folhas as quais, depois de observar com inicial estranhamento, constatou serem diversas cópias de seu currículo.

 

            Estava conectado por engano à impressora de Jongdae.

 

            — Jongdae... Me descul-

 

            Foi interrompido por um abraço. Um abraço apertado.

            — Muito obrigado, Baekhyun. Por tudo.

            Baekhyun estava atônito com a situação, mas conseguiu deixar a voz sair.

            — Você sabe...?

            — Baekhyun, eu posso até ser meio desentendido de tecnologia, mas não sou burro. Foi você o tempo todo, aquelas mensagens, não foi? Todas elas, fofas demais pra ser algo automático. Os desenhos, foi você. Você me ajudou a conseguir dar uma virada na minha vida profissional, sabia? Eu sou muito grato. Muito obrigado por me colocar pra cima e me mostrar aquelas oportunidades. Eu bem que queria que aquela impressora fosse uma pessoa pra poder agradecer assim.

            Baekhyun retribuiu o abraço igualmente apertado, e eles ficaram ali um bom tempo, trocando vários agradecimentos e _de nadas_.

 

+

 

            Na manhã do dia primeiro de janeiro, quando Baekhyun e Jongdae estavam cada um em seus apartamentos apagados pela ressaca da virada de ano que passaram comemorando junto ao porteiro e outros moradores do prédio, o telefone de ambos tocou, ainda que com uma diferença de cinco minutos.

 

            — Acorda, aqui alguns minutos nós vamos transmitir a vinheta pela primeira vez e na versão estendida! Liga a televisão e já vai esperando!

 

            O representante do grupo da emissora, que àquela altura já tinha simpatizado muito com Baekhyun e Jongdae, avisou muito entusiasmado e serviu de despertador para seus colaboradores, que pularam da cama rapidamente, ainda que tenham atendido o telefone meio atordoados de sono.

            A sorte é que ele ligou com certa antecedência, e deu tempo de Jongdae subir correndo para o apartamento de Baekhyun.

            — Baekhyun, abre a porta, o Kyungsoo avisou que vai começar!

            Baekhyun atendeu rapidamente, a televisão já estando ligada e eles se sentaram se jogando no sofá. Levou uns três minutos e a vinheta começou.

 

            — É lindo, Baekhyun...

            — Eu digo o mesmo da sua música.

            — Combinou perfeitamente.

            — Talvez que nem eu e você? — Baekhyun disse, soltando um risinho logo em seguida.

            — O quê? — Jongdae se surpreendeu com o primeiro e repentino flerte de Baekhyun. Mas foi uma surpresa boa.

            — Desculpa. Escapou. — Baekhyun ficou meio desconsertado, achou que Jongdae tivesse se desagradado daquela investida.

            — Eu acho que você pode estar certo, Baekhyun.

 

            O ano prometia ser cheio de cores e traçar belos caminhos, como as ilustrações de Baekhyun. A convivência dos dois dava sinais de começar a tomar um ritmo progressivo e com uma boa harmonia, como as canções de Jongdae. E o beijo que Jongdae iniciou instantes depois foi sincronizado, delicado e belo, assim como a união do trabalho dos dois.

            Baekhyun continuaria traçando e preenchendo os dias com carinho, cores e doces palavras, como nos impressos para Jongdae.


End file.
